Wireless standards continue to push state of the art in core ADC performance for signal receivers. There is a clear trend for lower noise floor, and higher resolution and accuracy for the ADC output signals. However, in many applications, a full resolution and maximum accuracy of the signal is only required for the desirable band(s). To limit the output resolution and accuracy in undesirable signal bands, a variety of implementations have been carried out in the industry, for example, digital filtering by applying a transfer function to the digital out of the ADC, or noise shaping by dithering at a lower level in frequency bands at which noise is perceived to be more undesirable and at a relatively higher level in bands where it is perceived to be less undesirable.
The present technology has severe limitations. For example, both digital filtering and noise shaping artificially limit the available bandwidth of the signal. Therefore, there is a need in the art for providing a signal receiver with the maximum bandwidth that can selectively limit the output to have a full resolution and maximum accuracy for targeted applications.